Rufio
Rufio '''(real name: '''Roofus) is a protagonist in the movie, Hook, ''and the main character in his short film prequel ''Bangarang. He leads the Lost Boys after Peter grew up in the real world where he forgets he's Peter Pan. He is played by Dante Basco, who will be voicing Zuko and Jake Long, while his younger self in Bangarang, was played by Sheaden Gabriel. Bio Bangarang Roofus and his friend, Julani and Ella were playing pirates, while the school bully, Sid, was watching. Sid started to beat up Roofus, and was taken to Principal Cullen (Basco). Principal Cullen encourages Roofus to stand up to the school bully and to follow his dreams. Principal Cullen gives him the book of Peter Pan for homework. At home, Roofus, Julani and Ella were having dinner at his house. They happen to hear that Roofus' Mother is returning to the Philippines and Roofus has to go to a foster home. Roofus overhears his mother talking to the foster lady, and she tells her that a certain someone can help with Roofus' case. While Roofus was asleep, his shadow comes to life and transforms into his Neverland self. Back at school, Roofus and Julani were rapping, Julani was the one who came up with the word "Bangarang" which is what Roofus uses for the battle cry when he goes to Neverland. Julani, Ella and Sid were going to watch Roofus fly, but it turns out to be a dream. Roofus was talking to his mother about being someone else and his dreams, his mother believes in him and tells him to dream big. Roofus tries to fly again, and he actually does fly. Principal Cullen experiences this and smiles at him and Sid is now in shock after seeing Roofus fly. Roofus walks his way home and tells Julani and Ella goodbye. Roofus comes to his mother, who's packing up all of his stuff for a new foster home, and hugs her and doesn't want her to leave. While his mother was getting the door, Roofus opens the window and flies off to Neverland. There, he encounters the sword that Peter Pan himself left there and picks it up. becoming the new leader of the Lost Boys. Hook. Rufio first appears when Peter Pan (now Banning) arrives back at the lost boys' hideout. He is shown to be a very brutal and tyrannical leader over all the lost boys. He initially believes Peter is a threat to his leadership of the lost boys and goes out of his way to humiliate and spite Peter. When Peter regains his childhood memories and learns how to fly, fight and crow, Rufio surprises everyone by handing over his sword to Peter, signifying his trust in him. He had learnt to trust Peter so much that he even fights with him against Captain Hook and the pirates. He is mortally wounded in a one to one duel with Captain Hook. Before he dies, Rufio tells a mortified Peter that he wished he had a dad like him. It is Rufio's death which ultimately forces Peter's son, Jack (who had been temporarily brainwashed by Hook into hating his father) to realise Hook's true cruel nature. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kids Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero